That night
by Bebeyeah
Summary: Edward leaves Bella when they are in Phoenix. She decided to stay in Phoenix and she never came back in Forks. What happens when Bella, a famous singer, meets Edward at one of her concerts? Would they stay together? Or not? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**BellaPOV**

I was going to Phoenix with Edward to visit my mom and Phil. During the trip Edward was silent and he looked troubled. He looked like he was in pain. But I didn't asked, I had a feeling that I didn't want to hear what was happening. The rest of our little holyday went fast, and here we are on our last evening walking on the beach (because Edward couldn't get out because of the sun). These weeks the Cullens were so distant, Alice didn't beg me to go shopping with her, Rosalie avoided me much more than she used to, Emmett didn't smile at me, Jasper was sad, and Edward…my Edward, well he didn't kiss me much, he didn't hugged me anymore. I wonder what is happening. I need to ask Edward.

"Edward…"He stopped me.

"Bella I need to tell you something. I'm…um…moving from Forks" I felt like I was hit by a bus. What? Why is he moving?

"But why? I need to go with you, I can't stay without you!" I felt the tears on my cheeks.

"People observed Carlisle; he is not looking like a 37 year old. And I don't want you to come with me."

"You don't want me?"

"No…I'm sorry I let this to go too far. I'm sorry I'm hurting you." No, this can't be happening, I think I'm dreaming he can't let me here he loves me… or maybe not.

"Well this changes everything. Why did you play with me? You said you loved me, you jerk."

"Bella promise me you won't do anything stupid and I promise you'll not going to see me again. It will be like none of this happened. I need to go now, I have a plane in 2 hours."

"I don't need to promise you anything, I hate you!" I said this and I ran away from him, I couldn't stay there anymore, so I ran into my room. I heard my mom yelling at him, but he didn't said a word, he just left. I stayed in my bedroom and cried, I didn't want to eat, or to see anyone. I wanted to be alone. How could he do this to me, how could he say that he loved me, when he didn't. I know I should hate him for doing that to me, but I still love him… No I shouldn't love him, he doesn't deserve me.

A few days passed but I'm still very sad because E…he left me. This days I wanted to write a song, I always write songs but I'm too afraid to show them and I have a nice voice too but no one knows except for Alice. I didn't told my mom but I received a scholarship from Juliard. A representant from Juliard was at a bar in Forks, when me and Alice went to karaoke, a crazy idea of her, and after I sang the man came to me and gave me a letter. He said he was there to look for talents. I didn't know what to do, and I said I will think and then contact them. I think this is the right time to do it. Oh, but I can't get that song out of my head, it's a good song, I think I should finish it.

**EdwardPOV**

It killed me to leave my Bella, I stayed at the Denali coven, I know she didn't return to Forks, so that means that I broke 2 hearts not one, Bella's heart when I leaved her, and Chief Swan's heart because Bella didn't wanted to return. After a few months Carlisle decided that we should move back in Forks, I didn't wanted but Tanya was trying to flirt with me and I didn't like that, Bella was the only one that I would ever love that way. Oh God I really miss her, I miss her smile, her strawberry scent, I miss the nights that I spent with her, I miss everything, and returning back to Forks won't help. But I have to, I bet Bella moved on, and I should do the same.

**So, what do you think? Should I continue? Please review! What song do you think will write Bella?;;) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**BellaPOV**

*After 3 years*

"I'm so glad I'm finishing college tomorrow!" I told Jane my roommate who is a sweet girl. She is blonde and she has a twin brother, Alec. He is a good friend, he is cute but that's all. I didn't had a boyfriend since…he left me. I don't say his name, it's hurting too much. This doesn't matter, so today I'm finishing college and I'm super excited. My life is super, I am quite famous, since last year when a music producer heard me singing the song I wrote that awful day. I had 5 concerts until now, I bought an apartment near the Central Park in New York, I have a nice car, an Audi and everything it's perfect.

"I know the feeling, but I'll miss you very much, tomorrow we are going back in Italy at our family. Promise me you will send me e-mails." She said this in less than 5 seconds. She was speaking very fast. I remember the first time when I met her, I was asking her what is her name and where she came from and she spoke so fast, I told her to repeat 4 times 'till I understood.

"I'll miss you too, and of course I will send you e-mails." She hugged me and I hugged her back. I didn't had too much to pack because I had all my stuff back to my apartment, so I stayed there and watched Jane packing. After a while I heard Jane screaming.

"Oh my God!"

"What?" I came running.

"I forgot to choose a dress for the party tonight!" I was surprised, she never forgets about fashion, she was a version of Alice.

"I thought something happened to you, you shouldn't scream like that."

"I know but I want to find something beautiful. Oh what do you think about this?" It was a blue, strapless dress. It was cute. "I hope Jacob would like it." Oh Jacob, her boyfriend, in my opinion he is an ass, he tried to flirt with me, but I told him I don't want any boys in my life now and he went to Jane, who liked him from the moment she saw him, and asked her if she wants to be his girlfriend, of course she accepted, and they are together since then.

"I'm sure enough he would like it, you will be stunning."

"Are you sure?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"Then I'll wear this. What would you wear?" I had a beautiful black dress, luckily my fashion sense has improved.

"This." I showed her the dress and she was speechless.

We prepared for about 2 hours and when Jacob came to pick Jane we went to the party. We stayed until 4 in the morning and then we went to bed. I woke up at 1 and I took my suitcase and I made my bed, _looks like Jane is still sleeping_ I thought.

"Hey sleepyhead!" I yelled at her. She jumped out of bed.

"Why are you yelling?" I laughed. "Because it's 1 and you are sleeping, you should wake up."

"Yeah you're right I guess. So this is the last day? I can't believe how the time passed." She started to cry, she was a very emotional person.

"Neither do I, but this isn't a reason to cry, everything will be okay."

After an hour, we locked the room and went on our ways. Jane went to the airport and I went to my apartment to get ready for the concert. I need to choose an outfit, this may take a few hours though. It will be a long day.

**EdwardPOV **

Today I'm moving to New York, because people started to observe that we don't look like we should at "our ages". These years I was just like a piece of furniture, I stayed in a place and I didn't move for hours, I was trying to forget Bella, but everything in Forks reminded me of her. Tonight is a concert, I think the singer's name is La Belle or something like that, I never heard of her and Alice bought tickets for our family. She thinks this will make me forget about my love and have fun a little. Now I'm on the airport in Seattle and I'm waiting for our plane. I don't know why, but Alice saw something and she is trying to hide it from me, because she is singing in her head for about 2 hours. I'm not so interested though.

"Oh our plane is here, let's go." Alice screamed.

"Alice why are you so excited? You were always sad when we were moving before…" Jasper looked confused.

"I don't know, I have a good feeling."

"Edward" Jasper looked at me "what's happening?"

"I really don't know, she is hiding her thoughts from me."

"You can do this in the plane, let's go." Emmett said.

After our 8 hours flight, we were finally in New York. We have an apartment near Central Park. The concert is in 2 hours and I am so tired, but Alice is begging me to come, so I won't refuse her. She came in our rooms showing us what she will wear.

When we arrived at the concert, the girl that was on the poster of the show looked very familiar. _She looks like Bella you idiot. _A voice in my head said this. _No, it's not Bella, she can't be, she didn't liked to sing, that's what she told me. _I thought. We entered the place the girl was singing and I didn't believed my eyes…

**So what do you think? It's my first fanfic please don't judge me. Thx for the reviews : Lionnara,** **starlessknight123, sniperocker123 KISS **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**EdwardPOV**

The place was crowded, and all the people were yelling "La Belle! La Belle!" I heard what they were thinking. _"Oh my God, I'm gonna see La Belle, how cool is this…" "She has a voice like an angel…", "I wonder if she will sign my t-shirt…"_I was a little bit confused, I never heard of her and she had so many fans.

"Alice, who is this girl?"

"I don't know, but I heard she is very good."

"So you brought me here and you don't really know who is singing?"

"No, but this will be fun, I had a vision of us, we were standing here and we were smiling."

I guess I should have fun a little, since I left…her I didn't do anything, I guess she is having a great time.

**BellaPOV**

I heard my phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Bella it's me, Jane, I just got home and I wanted to wish you good luck for tonight."

"Thank you so much, I already miss you."

"I miss you too, but guess what, my parents said that we will travel to America next month, so that means we can meet then."

"Those are good news, listen I really need to go, I need to be on stage in 3 minutes. I'll call you when the concert is over."

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye"

I was starting to get nervous.

"Miss, you need to go on stage now."

"Okay." I took a long breath and I went on stage.

"Hello everyone! Thanks for coming here tonight, I'll begin with my first song, it's composed by me, I hope you'll like it." It was ironically how the song I wrote that day to be the song that released me.

_Da Da Da Da_

_The smell of your skin lingers on me, now_

_You're probably on your flight back to your hometown_

_I need some shelter of my own protection baby _

_Be with myself in center, clarity, peace, serenity_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We got some straightening out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've gotta get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

_Don't cry, Don't cry, Don't cry_

_The path that I'm walking, I must go alone_

_I must take the baby steps till I'm full grown, full grown_

_Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?_

_And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We got some straightening out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've gotta get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

_(Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry)_

_Like a little school mate in the school yard_

_We'll play jacks and UNO cards_

_I'll be your best friend _

_And you'll be my, valentine_

_Yes you can hold my hand if you want to_

_'Cause I wanna hold yours too_

_We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds_

_But it's time for me to go home_

_It's getting late and dark outside_

_I need to be with myself in center, clarity, peace, serenity yeah _

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We got some straightening out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've gotta get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

_Don't cry, Don't cry, Don't cry_

_Da da da da da da _

I always have tears in my eyes when I sing this song, it remembers me of him, I really miss him. Everyone in the room stood up and cheered. _"Thank you very much!" _I was looking at my fans and then I saw someone I never thought will come. The Cullens were here, no they're not here, maybe it's my imagination. I looked closer, they looked like they were in shock, and then they smiled and cheered like everyone else, except Alice and Edward, they looked like they were arguing about something. Of course he isn't happy to see me, he is the one who left me. If they don't leave until the break I'll go and have a word with him.

**EdwardPOV**

I couldn't believe La Belle was Bella, the people that were here were right her voice is like an angel's voice. So this was Alice hiding from me.

" Alice how could you brought us here, we were supposed to stay out of her life."

"I know, but I swear I didn't know Bella was the one who was singing."

"Then what were you hiding?"

"It's your present, your birthday is coming, and I bought you a gift and I didn't want you to see it."

"Oh, I'm sorry" After the song ended Bella saw us, or maybe she saw us earlier, she looked shocked just like us. I hate I can't hear her thoughts. Maybe in the break I will go to speak to her.

**Sorry for the late update, I had problems with my internet connection. I hope you liked this chapter. Thx for reviews sniperocker123, Lionnara, T. . The song is BIG GIRLS DON'T CRY by Fergie**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**EdwardPOV**

I wonder if that song is refering to us because she has tears in her eyes, no I don't think so, she moved on mabey she is like that because of another guy. The thought that Bella loved somebody else made me sick. The next song was about break-ups too. She said she wrote those lyrics? I never knew that she could wrote or sing like that.

_Baby, baby, when we first met_

_I never felt something so strong_

_You were like my lover and my best friend_

_All wrapped into one, with a ribbon on it_

_And all of a sudden, when you left_

_I didn't know how to follow, it's like a shot_

_That spun me around and now my heart left_

_I feel so empty and hollow_

_And I'll never give myself to another, the way I gave it to you_

_Don't even recognize the ways you hit me, do you?_

_It's gonna take a miracle to bring me back_

_And you're the one to blame_

_And now I feel like, oh, you're the reason why I'm thinking_

_I don't wanna smoke all these cigarettes no more_

_I guess this is what I get for wishful thinking_

_I should've never let you into my door_

_Next time you wanna go on and leave_

_I should just let you go on and do it_

_It's not amusing like I believe_

_It's like I checked into rehab_

_Baby, you're my disease_

_It's like I checked into rehab_

_Baby, you're my disease_

_I gotta check into rehab_

_'Cause baby, you're my disease_

_I gotta check into rehab_

_'Cause baby, you're my disease_

_Damn, ain't it crazy when your love slams?_

_You'll do anything for the one you love_

_'Cause anytime that you needed me, I'd be there_

_It's like you were my favorite drug_

_The only problem is that you was using me_

_In a different way that I was using you_

_But now that I know, it's not meant to be_

_You gotta go, I gotta win myself over you_

_And I'll never give myself to another, the way I gave it to you_

_Don't even recognize the ways you hit me, do you?_

_It's gonna take a miracle to bring me back_

_And you're the one to blame_

_'Cause now I feel like, oh, you're the reason why I'm thinking_

_I don't wanna smoke all these cigarettes no more_

_I guess this is what I get for wishful thinking_

_I should've never let you into my door_

_Next time you wanna go on and leave_

_I should just let you go on and do it_

_It's not amusing like I believe_

_It's like I checked into rehab_

_Baby, you're my disease_

_It's like I checked into rehab_

_Baby, you're my disease_

_I gotta check into rehab_

_'Cause baby, you're my disease_

_I gotta check into rehab_

_'Cause baby, you're my disease_

_(….)_

After 6 more songs, finally the break had come. I need to talk to her, I need to know what she thinks. But how I get behind the stage?

**BellaPOV**

This is so tiring, and I have to go back on stage in 15 minutes. I really need to see the Cullens, I hope they didn't left. But how do I get there? Hmm think Bella, think, and if I get there what should I say? I'll greet the others but what should I say to Edward? I want to yell at him, but I am so happy he is here that I can't go there and just yell. _Come on Bella, you can do this! _I thought and I walked to the door. I wasn't paying attention and I thought I hit a wall. But when I looked up I realized that it wasn't a wall, it was Edward. He was staying there looking at me and not knowing what to do.

"Are you okay?" he asked. What a stupid question, of course I'm not okay.

"No." I said not looking at him. "Why did you come here? Do you want to destroy my life again?" I said this very angry and loud, after all I could yell at him.

"Alice brought us here, she said she didn't know you were singing but I don't believe her. Anyway I came here to congratulate you for this amazing concert, and what do you mean destroying your life again?" What? What did he think I did after he leaved me?

"Edward, when you lived me I was devastated. I do anything, I didn't eat, I didn't talk to anybody…" He looked like he was thinking.

"Ha, and I thought I was the only one feeling that way…" Huh? Is he lying to make me feel better?

"I don't believe you."

"Bella I was like a piece of furniture, I was staying in a corner of the room and I wasn't moving from that spot for days, you can ask my family."

"And what do you expect? My forgiveness?"

He didn't say anything for a while.

"Where is your family?"

"They are in the same spot you saw us."

"Good because I missed them." I ran through the door, and I didn't realized Edward wasn't following me.

"Hey guys!"

"Bella! I missed you so much, I thought you said that you don't want to sing. I told you, you have an amazing voice." Alice said this jumping in my arms.

"Wow I never thought you can sing that way." The one that said that was Rosalie, I know I didn't believe she said that.

"Oh honey we missed you, especially Edward." I heard Esme.

"Hey Bells, I missed you." Emmett gave me a big bear-hug.

"Nice concert Bella!" Jasper came and gave me a small hug.

"I'm happy to see you Bella!" Carlisle gave me a small hug too.

"I'm so happy to see you guys, I missed you so much."

"Hey Bella where is Edward?" Alice told me.

"He was behind me."

"Bella what did you told him?"

"Nothing…"

**So what do you think? Thx for reviews : sniperocker123 Lionnara **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**EdwardPOV**

How could I been so stupid? Of course she was hurt, of course she was sad and all because of me. Why did I stayed when I realized La Belle is Bella? It should be like we never existed. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I need to walk, I can't stay here anymore, I don't want to make her suffer again.

I ran home and I locked myself in my bedroom. I stayed there until my family came home.

**BellaPOV**

"Nothing…."

"Bella?"

"I didn't want to speak with him, I saw you when I was on stage and I wanted to come and speak to you. I wasn't paying attention and then I thought I hit a wall, but it was Edward… and I asked him where are you and then I came here."

"Then where is Edward?"

"I don't know, I told you, he was behind me."

"Don't you see? She is breaking his heart again." Rosalie said this looking at me.

"What? I broke his heart again? He was the one who left me and said that he doesn't love me."

"Yeah but he was lying"

"I don't believe that, because if this was true he would come at me and apologize."

"But this is the truth, Bella. He was destroyed when we left you…"

"And I wasn't? I need to go back on stage. Goodbye!" I was so angry. How could they come here and tell me I broke Edward's heart? He left me, he didn't want me.

"Miss please go on stage!"

"Okay, okay, I'm going."

After the concert was over I looked for them and of course they left, now I am sorry that I yelled at Alice, but I was so pissed on Edward and that bitch, Rosalie told me I broke his heart. Oh I hate them all, why did they come here? There is no way that Alice didn't know it was my concert.

**AlicePOV**

I was shocked. I didn't know Bella felt that way, I mean we thought she moved on. Edward is going to kill me because I brought them here, but I swear I didn't know Bella was here. I was scared, angry and sad. Bella was my best friend and I hurt her. Jazz felt my emotions.

"Hun, everything will be okay."

"No, nothing will be okay, Edward will kill me because I brought you here and Bella is mad at me. She was like a sister to me. I never thought she would be sad so long, I thought she would move on." I started sobbing. Esme and Carlisle were looking at Rosalie.

"Rose, how could you? We left the poor girl, of course she was sad and then you blame her for your brother's sadness? This was his choice, not hers. Rose didn't said anything.

"Guys, let's go home." I was so sad, but I can't imagine how Edward is feeling. And then I had a vision, he locked himself in his bedroom and he was sobbing and he looked lifeless, just like he was when he left Bella. This is my fault, I need to fix this.

"Alice, what did you saw?" Jazz asked me feeling my sadness.

"Edward… he is so sad, he locked in his room and he is sobbing and blaming himself for Bella's sadness."

"See I told you! Because of her Edward is heartbroken. "

"Rose!" Esme was angry now, and this doesn't happen often.

*After 30 minutes*

We were finally home. As soon as we entered the house I heard Edward's tearless cry. I knocked at his room.

"Go away Alice."

"Edward I'm so sorry, I swear I didn't know Bella was at the concert."

"Alice I'm not mad at you, now go away."

"No, I'm not going anywhere. I'm gonna ask you this, do you still love Bella?"

"Of course…"

"And then, why are you sitting here, crying when you should try to get her back?"

"But she doesn't love me anymore, it's pointless."

"You're unbelievable." Now I was angry, how could he be such a girl?

I heard my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I didn't recognized the number.

"_Hello Alice, I'm Tanya I called to tell you we will visit you tomorrow, tell the others. Bye!"_

O great, now this bi…girl is gonna be all over Edward tomorrow. Great, just great.

**BellaPOV**

After the concert was over I went home and I heard we have new neighbors and guess who they are? The Cullens. Great, now they can hear me crying in my bedroom, since they live next door. After I unlocked the door I went straight to my room. I stayed in bed for a long time trying to sleep, but I couldn't. I went to the window and then I heard something that broke my heart even more, Edward was staying at his window and he was sobbing, he looked lifeless maybe Rosalie was right, maybe I am broking his heart. I think I would go tomorrow and I will tell Edward that I'm not mad at him anymore.

**I'm sorry I didn't update in a while I was sick. Thx for reviews: sniperocker123 ** **Lionnara KaylaHunter1217. Hmm what do you think will happen? ;;) **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**BellaPOV**

I didn't slept very good last night because I am so nervous. It's just 8 in the morning, I should go back to sleep. Just then I heard my phone ringing.

"Hello Angela!" Angela was a very good friend of mine in high school, she moved in New York and I asked her if she would want to work for me as my assistant.

"Hi Bella, I'm sorry I called so early but I have great, no, amazing news."

"What kind of news? "

"Guess what singer will have a concert with Adele?"

"Let me think… me?" I was so excited, Adele is my favorite singer.

"Yeah, her manager called this morning."

"This is gonna be so great, this week is amazing."

"Besides Adele, is any other reason? Why you are you happy?"

"Well, guess who showed up to my last concert and then moved next door?"

"Hmm… I don't know, who?"

"The Cullens."

"Are you kidding, tell me everything. "

"Of course I'm not kidding, I was on stage and when I finished the first song, I saw them. They were in shock just like me. And then in the break I was going to them and I wasn't looking and I went straight in Edward. I was angry at him and I didn't speak much. After that I went to talk to his family and all were so happy to see me and we didn't realized Edward left. Rosalie told me I was breaking Edward's heart again, which doesn't make sense and I went back to stage."

"And why are you happy?"

"I didn't say I finished, when I got home a neighbor told me somebody moved next door and I asked their name and she said Cullen. I went to my room and after a while I went to look on the window and Edward was looking on his window too. He was sobbing and he was telling things like _I miss my Bella _or _I'm so sorry_ and that image broke my heart so I decided to go and tell him I forgive him."

"Well this is an interesting story you can call me after you speak with him if you want."

"I'll let you know what happened, I'll call you later, I am really tired, I didn't sleep very well."

"Okay, bye!" I hang up. I went back to sleep and I dreamed about Edward. After 2 hours I woke up, I went to bathroom and did my morning routine. I was so nervous. After I got dressed I went to my new neighbor's door. Alice opened the door.

"Bella, hey how do you know where we live?"

"You didn't realize I live next door?" Or didn't care? At that moment I felt like the sky fell on me. A girl with a blonde hair was hugging and flirting with Edward, and he wasn't stopping her. So he said those things because he knew I was there? All of them were lies? Alice tried to say something, but I didn't let her.

I ran to the park because if I went home they would hear me. I was angry, sad, jealous, but I decided to go back at my house. I was going to my apartment when I saw Edward fighting with Tanya.

**EdwardPOV**

I heard Alice speaking with Tanya Denali at the phone; oh no she is coming here. Tanya always tried to flirt with me and I know she likes me but I don't like her. Now I have to stand her tries to make me love her for two days. I was so sad and angry. I heard what Rose said about Bella, how could she think that? We… I left her and I am sad because this was the biggest mistake of my life. I started to sob again, I went to the window, I wasn't looking at the person who was staying at the next window, I only cared about Bella. I heard Alice knocking at the door.

"Edward, calm down, I had a vision Bella will come here tomorrow and she will forgive you."

"What?"

"You heard me, she is forgiving you."

"You don't have any idea how happy I am."

"Well I do." Jasper entered the door. "I'm happy I am feeling joy after those waves of sadness."

* Next day*

Today I'm gonna see Bella, I can't believe that she is forgiving me. I am on the cloud 9 and I fell from it when I saw Tanya was calling me.

"Hey honey!"

"Tanya I told you don't call me honey."

"Okay, okay I called to tell you we will arrive sooner. I'm on the airport right now; I'll see you in half an hour. Bye." She is coming earlier? What if Bella sees her here? This won't end well. I waited, and waited and waited. Bella wasn't coming here, but what am I saying? I'm waiting for her to come here? Why don't I go to her and apologize? I'm so stupid. I was preparing to go to her when we heard someone at the door. I ran to open but it was just the Denali coven, not my love. Tanya as usual jumped on me.

"Eddie, I missed you my love." She was hugging me so tight and just then Alice opened the door and Bella saw us like that and ran away crying. I knew it! I knew she will make something that will ruin everything. You didn't need Jasper's abilities to see how angry I was.

"Get off me right now!" I yelled. "Don't you ever call me your love again or you'll regret it. I don't love you. I never had and I never will."

"You are rejecting me over a stupid human?" That was the end of it, I couldn't stand anymore so I grabbed her arm and I took her out of the house.

"Edward what are you doing?" She asked me while I took her things.

"What are you thinking I'm doing? I'm taking you out of my house. And I don't want to see you ever again. Do you understand me?"

"But what did I do?"

"What did you do? You just ruined my chance to be loved. Bella saw you hugging me. "She walked away and I realized Bella was sitting behind me.

"Bella…"

**I'm so sorry, I know I didn't update in years but here is chapter 6. I hope you like it. Thx 4 reviews Lionnara and sniperocker123.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**BellaPOV**

"Bella…" We were standing there looking in each other's eyes and not moving. I felt the tears falling. We stayed there for a while just looking and then I saw something on his cheek. A tear? Wait vampires can't cry or maybe they can. But how? While I was thinking Jasper came out of the apartment.

"People why are you so sad? I almost fell from the chair when I felt all of the emotions. You can cry?" He was looking at Edward with a shocked face.

"Guess I was sadder then I imagined…" Alice came behind me and pushed me.

"Oh God, just kiss him!" She yelled. Edward put his hands around me and I started to cry again.

"Um… Alice?" Edward was looking at her.

"Oh, sure. Bye! Come Jazzy."

"Bella, you don't know how sorry I am. Leaving you was the biggest mistake I have ever done in my life."

"You said you don't want me anymore…"

"I lied. All those things I said, they were lies. I love you, I always have and I always will, but I wanted you to have a normal and happy life."

"But what is so hard for you to understand that my life is perfect with you here."

"I understand that now. Will you forgive me?" I didn't answer, I just kiss him.

"Does that answer to your question?" He smiled and he laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Just listen." I heard Alice screaming and I guess she was jumping". _Yes yes, yes, I knew it, I knew it. She forgave him. Yes, yes, yes I got my sister back!._

I laughed a little.

"Let's go inside before Alice makes a hole in the floor."

"Okay." When we entered all the Cullens jumped on us. They were hugging and kissing us and they looked happy. I like to be hugged but Emmett exaggerates sometimes.

"Hey little sis I missed you." He gave me a big bear-hug and I couldn't breathe.

"Me… too… I… can't… breath."

"Sorry." After I could finally breathe I told them I missed them too.

"So Bella what did you do all these years?"

"I finished college and I started to sing."

"So you went to Juliard after all?" Alice was smiling and the rest were confused.

"Alice, how did you know she went to Juliard, I thought you weren't looking in her future. " Jasper was as confused as the others.

"I didn't look in her future. Bella tell them how I know."

"Do you remember when me and Alice went to karaoke?" They nodded. "Well there was a man who worked for Juliard and he said he was looking for talents. At first I didn't believed him because I didn't know what he was doing in the other side of the country. He gave me a letter and he told me I could go to there if I wanted after I finish high school. I wasn't really thinking I would go to New York, but when you left I decided to go." They still looked shocked.

"And how did you start to have concerts?"

"When I got there the teachers wanted to hear how I sing, one of them was a music producers and he told me and the others that I should stay and after a year he will come back and I will sign a contract. I was happy to hear that but I wasn't sure he will come back, but he did and I had 5 big concerts since then." Emmett spoke first.

"Wow, that's cool!" I really missed them but I wanted to talk with Edward about Tanya.

"Edward, can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

"Let's take a walk." I took his hand and we went to the park.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"About earlier, who was that… girl?"

"Who? Tanya?" I nodded.

"Tanya likes me and I'm not interested, I don't like her at all, but she won't understand. She says that she will make me happy, she tells me that I'm her mate and it's impossible because like I said before, I don't like her. Every time when she comes to visit she jumps on me and I just pretend that she is not there. Even when I tell her I love you she won't give up."

"Well it looks today she finally gave up because she left."

"Nobody messes with my love." This is sweet. We were talking and then my phone rang. It was Angela.

"Hello, Angela!"

"Hi Bella, I'm sorry for disturbing you but you need to go to meet Adele tomorrow morning."

"Wait a second when is the concert?"

"It's tomorrow night." Oh my God I forgot.

"And we have just a few hours to repeat? Really?"

"I know it isn't too much time but she couldn't arrive faster."

"Don't worry I don't think it will be too difficult, I already know all the songs. I have to go now, see you tomorrow."

"Bye!"

"You still talk to Angela?"

"Yeah, she came in New York and she needed a job so I told her she could be my assistant and she agreed."

"That's kind and what time it's the concert?"

"Do you want to come?"

"Of course I want and I also have a surprise for you."

"Edward, you know I don't like surprises."

"I hope you'll like that one."

"I really need to go home; I need to be ready at seven."

"Okay, let's go." We walked in silence. When we arrived in front of my door he gave me a kiss and he left. I locked the door, I took a shower and I went to bed.

**Soooo I know I didn't update in years and I'm sorry for that. Thx 4 review sniperocker123. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Bella POV**

Last night was the best night I had in the past 3 years. I found out that Edward loved me and still loves me. Today it's the concert day, I'll meet Adele, my favorite singer and Edward will make me a surprise. I was going to the bathroom when someone knocked at the door.

"Bella!" My little pixie-like friend yelled and I think she woke all the neighbors.

"Alice, be quiet, we're not alone on this planet."

"I know, sorry. So you have a concert tonight and you didn't bother to tell me?"

"I forgot?" It came out like a question. She was glaring at me.

"Yes, sure." She was still glaring at me. "So what are you gonna wear?"

"I didn't think yet." I knew I was going to regret this. "Do you want to help me?"

"Yes, yes, yes, I want! Where is your closet?" She danced to my closet and gasped.

"Wow, these are really beautiful, who are you and what did you do with Bella?" I laughed.

"When you left and there weren't anyone to help me with my lack of fashion I started to look in fashion magazines and at fashion shows."

"That explains why you have beautiful outfits here, okay, put these on." I changed my clothes, she made my hair, I put some make-up and we left. She is a fan of Adele too so she wanted to come with me. When we arrived Angela came to me.

"Bella it's good to see you, Adele will arrive in half an hour, oh, hello Alice!"

"Hi Angela!" Me and Alice said in the same time and she giggled.

"Please give me the list of songs you will sing so I can give it to the band." I gave her the list and she gave it to the band.

"They won't need to practice too much we sang these songs hundreds of times."

"Bella, can we talk for a moment?" Angela asked me.

"Sure, Alice, I hope you don't mind."

"No, it's okay, I'll stay here." She already knew what Angela was going to tell me.

"I know it's not my business but I want to ask you something."

"Sure, ask."

"Are you and Edward together again?" I blushed.

"Yes, since last night."

"I'm so happy for you Bella; I didn't see you so happy since we were in high school. But are you sure about this? I don't want you to be heart-broken again."

"Yes, I'm sure and I know why he left."

"Really, why?" I didn't tell her what Edward told me when he left, I told her he needed to move.

"His dad got a better job here in New York and he didn't know he will come back in Forks so we broke up."

"Did you tell him about Jacob?" My ex-boyfriend…

"No, I didn't." _Because he will go at him and rip his head off _I continued in my mind .

"Okay, Adele needs to arrive and Alice is alone, let's go."

"Hey girls." Alice said. And then she had a shocked face.

"Bella come with me to bathroom please."

"Ummm, sure."

"Alice what's wrong?"

"Bella, Angela smells like a vampire."

"Alice, she's not a vampire."

"I know but I think she came in contact with one and I don't recognize the scent."

"Let's ask her if she made a new friend then." I said smiling.

"It's something wrong Alice?" Angela asked concerned.

"No, no I'm fine now."

"Okay."

"So Angela, I observed you look happier than usual, did you meet someone?" I said and she blushed, she met someone.

"Um, yes, I did."

"I knew it, how does he look?"

"He is blonde, pale-skinned and he looks like a photo-model." Alice was looking at her wide-eyed.

"And what is his name?" I was scared for her, who knows what he is going to do to her?

"Alec." What Alec? No way, the boy she described looks like Alec I met at Julliard, well, except the pale-skin thing.

"Ang, did he go to Julliard?"

"Yes, do you know him?"

"Yes, his sister was my room-mate."

"What a small world. Hey guys let's go meet Adele." The crowd was gathered round Adele's limo. I don't know how these paparazzi do it but they can find everyone. Nobody should know that Adele is in the city until the concert. With help from her bodyguards she entered the building.

"Hello Adele, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Bella."

"Hello Bella, it's nice to meet you too."

"Adele let's go to your room." Her manager said. After she was ready we went to practice. She gave me a list with the songs we will sing together and what parts will be mine. We practice 2 hours and then we went to prepare for the show. Alice dragged me to my room.

"Alice slowly we have 2 more hours."

"Yeah, that's why we need to hurry. Put these on, she gave me an outfit **(A/N Pic on the profile)** and she started doing my hair. When we were done we heard a knock at the door. I opened and it was Edward with a big bouquet of roses.

"These are for you love." He gave me the flowers and then he kissed me.

"Thank you they are amazing." A man came to me.

"Miss you need to be on stage in 3 minutes."

"Okay I'm coming. Come with me Edward." We went back-stage and he gave me a last kiss and I went on stage.

"Good evening New York! Who wants to listen some good music?" The crowd screamed and I started the show. I have a feeling that this night will be one of the best nights I ever had.

**I know I didn't update in a long time and I'm really sorry for that but I was at my grandparents and the internet connection there is so bad. Here is chapter 8 I'll try to update ch 9 today and if not it will be up tomorrow. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**EdwardPOV**

I kissed her and she went on the stage. Angela came to sit next to me.

"She missed you, you know?" She was thinking what to tell me that, she had many things to say to me.

"Yes, I missed her too."

"Look, I know it's not my business but please if you decide to leave again don't do it like you did it last time, she suffered enough." She didn't believe what Bella told her, that we needed to move and I just left. She knew there were other reasons.

"I promise I won't do it again, it was the worst thing I did in my entire life." She felt sorry for both me and Bella; she was just like she was in high school.

The first song began.

"Did you ever suffer because of someone you love?" Bella asked and the crowd screamed.

My immortal was the first song.

**I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears**

**And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave**

**Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone**

**These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have all of me**

**You used to captivate me by your resonating light**

**Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind**

**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**

**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**

**These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have all of me**

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**

**But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along**

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have all of me, me, me**

"She wrote almost all the songs because of you." Angela told me. "This one for example was the first she wrote in college." I was amazed, she wrote many songs and all of them were good.

"Really? All of them?"

"All but one, she wrote that one because another boy." What? Another guy? Her words were like daggers for me. She observed.

"Wait she is not with him anymore she broke up with him after 3 weeks." Well that was helping a little.

"This is the song."

**Now and then I think of when we were together**

**Like when you said you felt so happy you could die**

**Told myself that you were right for me**

**But felt so lonely in your company**

**But that was love and it's an ache I still remember**

**You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness**

**Like resignation to the end, always the end**

**So when we found that we could not make sense**

**Well you said that we would still be friends**

**But I'll admit that I was glad it was over**

**But you didn't have to cut me off**

**Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing**

**And I don't even need your love**

**But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough**

**No you didn't have to stoop so low**

**Have your friends collect your records and then change your number**

**I guess that I don't need that though**

**Now you're just somebody that I used to know**

"So who was this boy?"

"I don't think you want to know."

"No, no, please tell me."

"Okay, his name was Jacob, he was from Forks."

"Wait a second, Bella didn't return in Forks."

"She didn't but when you moved, her father came in Phoenix to get her back and he also brought Jacob. Bella knew Jacob since they were kids and he cared for her. It was close to graduation and at the high school she went there was a party, all the kids went at it, but you needed someone to go with. Bella didn't have a partner so she asked Jacob if he wanted to go with her and he obviously accepted. After the party they went home and Jacob… um… kissed her and asked her if she wanted to be his girlfriend. She didn't answer at that moment instead she called me and Jessica, she told us and asked us what to do, we knew how sad she was after you left so we told her to accept. We did it because we didn't want her to suffer anymore. So she accepted, but it didn't work out because he was flirting with other girls. One day she wasn't feeling so good so she sent him to buy something, I don't remember what and he left without his phone. She forgot to tell him to buy her some medicine and she couldn't contact him. She went herself to buy what she needed and she almost passed out when she saw Jacob kissing another girl. She broke up with him that day. She wasn't sad when she broke up with him, she told him that they could still be friends but he was a jerk and didn't spoke with her again. That hurt her because she lost one of her best friends." She was feeling guilty; she thought it was her fault because she told Bella that it will be okay if she would accept. I didn't observe until now but Angela smells different, her scent is mixed with a vampire one. I looked in her head and I found she met a "guy" Alec. His name shocked me, Volturi. She knew something wasn't right with his eyes and pale and cold skin. I think she will figure out, but for her sake I hope not. I'm wondering what's doing a guard of Volturi with a human girl, beside drinking her blood?

**Now you're just somebody that I used to know**

**Now you're just somebody that I used to know**

**Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over**

**But had me believing it was always something that I'd done**

**But I don't wanna live that way**

**Reading into every word you say**

**You said that you could let it go**

**And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know**

**But you didn't have to cut me off**

**Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing**

**And I don't even need your love**

**But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough**

**No you didn't have to stoop so low**

**Have your friends collect your records and then change your number**

**I guess that I don't need that though**

**Now you're just somebody that I used to know**

**[x2]**

**Somebody**

**(I used to know)**

**Somebody**

**(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)**

**(I used to know)**

**(That I used to know)**

**(I used to know)**

**Somebody**

After the song ended I looked at the crowd and spotted that boy, Alec. This is not good!

**This is chapter 9 people! I don't want to confuse you, Alec and Jane were humans in college but after they got back to Italy something happened. Pls review to make my day!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well first I****'m so sorry I didn't update but I wasn't home… Chapter 10. Enjoy!**

**BellaPOV**

While I was singing I saw Edward and Angela talking, wondering what is she saying to him. I hope it isn't about Jacob. I told her I broke up with him because I saw him kissing a girl, it was true but it wasn't the whole story and I wasn't going to tell her that Jake is a werewolf and that he imprinted on a girl.

_*Flashback*_

"_Jacob what are you doing? I sent you to the store not to kiss someone on the street!?"_

"_Bella, I'm so sorry I have an explanation." _

"_What?" I wasn't really mad at him, I never liked him more than a brother, I accepted to be his girlfriend just because everyone was telling me to move on after Edward left but I always knew I won't do it._

"_It's easier to show you but not here."_

"_What do you want to show me?"_

"_I can't tell you right now, but until we get there, do you remember when we met I told you some Quileute legends?" I nodded; of course I remember that's how I found out about vampires._

"_Yeah, you told me about the Cold-Ones and werewolves." Oh, please tell me he is not a werewolf._

"_Jacob, are you telling me you are…"He cut me off._

"_Yes that's exactly what I'm saying." We started walking and I was really curious who this girl was. _

"_Hey, I never got to ask you, who are you?" I turned to the blonde girl who was sitting beside him (more like hiding if you ask me), she had a long blonde hair, she was tall but thin, she was pretty._

"_I'm Aura." She whispered._

"_Bella" We walked for twenty minutes and I felt like I was going to faint, I forgot to buy medicine for my cold and I think I have a fever._

"_Jacob we need to stop I'm not feeling well."_

"_Okay, sit down. Aura already knows so don't worry, she is my imprint, my soul mate if you want." I stayed there looking wide-eyed at the girl wondering why she wasn't afraid. Yes I know I sound hypocrite but still._

"_And you are okay with him being a wolf?" She smiled and nodded and I smiled at her. I looked at Jake who looked like he wanted to rip my head off._

"_Why wouldn't she be okay with it? At least I have a heartbeat unlike the Cullens…" I felt my heart sank when he said that to me, he knew not to talk about them, and realization hit me, he knew about them being vampires._

"_What are you talking about?" I decided playing dumb._

"_Oh come on don't tell me you don't know about those leeches, you knew what they were but you were still hanging around with them, what if they decided to drink you like a bottle of wine at a party?" _**(A.N. Hihi I took that from NM) **

"_You don't know a thing about them! You know they don't kill humans and you also know that Edward was my soul mate just like Aura is yours!" I was screaming by now, I don't believe he got the nerve to tell that to me, my headache was worse now._

"_I need to go home, bye Aura, Jacob." I turned around and went to the nearest pharmacy and then home. Jacob never called me again after that._

"The next song I wrote for my best friends that had supported me through many situations Angela and Jessica." **(A.N. I'm not in the mood to imagine another friend for Bella so let's pretend Jessica was a good girl.)**

Free, free to be myself

Free to need some time

Free to need some help

So I'm reaching baby out

When I'm lonely in the crowd

When the silence gets too loud

I'll be crashing on your couch

And even if I never forget you baby

Tonight I'm gonna let your memory baby go

Always sad I know

But at least I got my friends

Share a raincoat in the wind

They got my back until the end

If I never fall in love again

Well at least I got my friends

Like a lifeboat in the dark

Saving me from the sharks

Even know I got a broken heart

At least I got my friends, got my friends,

Got my friends, got my friends

Well at least I got my friends

I don't wanna think

I just wanna feel

I just wanna dream, yeah

So pouring under around

And throw it back until it's down

Let's get lost until have found again and again

And even if I never forget you baby

Tonight I'm gonna let your memory baby go

Oh it's sad I know

But at least I got my friends

Share a raincoat in the wind

They got my back until the end

If I never fall in love again

At least I got my friends

Like a lifeboat in the dark

Saving me from the sharks

Even know I got a broken heart

At least I got my friends, got my friends,

Got my friends, got my friends

And when the world is upside down, yeah

The sky is full of clouds, yeah

They always come around

It feels like home, like home

And I never have to try

I can be myself and I am never alone

I never feel alone

And even if I never forget you baby

Tonight I'm gonna let your memory baby go

Oh it's sad I know

But at least I got my friends

Share a raincoat in the wind

They got my back until the end

If I never fall in love again

At least I got my friends

Like a lifeboat in the dark

Saving me from the sharks

Even know I got a broken heart

At least I got my friends, got my friends,

Got my friends, got my friends

At least I got my friends, got my friends,

Got my friends, got my friends

Well at least I got my friends

The crowd started to cheer. While I looked through the crowd I saw Jess cheering. She told me she wouldn't be able to come. Now I'm really happy.

"Okay now let's welcome our special guest, Adele please come on stage." I swear the fan got more than they were and trust me it hurts your ears but I like it.

"Good evening New York!" She said.

(**Bella, **_Adele, __**together**__) _

**I let it fall, my heart**

**And as it fell, you rose to claim it**

**It was dark and I was over**

**Until you kissed my lips and you saved me**

_My hands, they're strong_

_But my knees were far too weak_

_To stand in your arms_

_Without falling to your feet_

**But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew**

**All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true**

**And the games you play, you would always win, always win**

_But I set fire to the rain_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face_

_Let it burn while I cry_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

**When laying with you**

**I could stay there, close my eyes**

**Feel you here, forever**

**You and me together, nothing is better**I winked at Edward and he smiled

'_Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew_

_All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true_

_And the games you play, you would always win, always win_

**But I set fire to the rain**

**Watched it pour as I touched your face**

**Let it burn while I cry**

**'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name**

_I set fire to the rain_

_And I threw us into the flames_

_Where I felt somethin' die, 'cause I knew that_

_That was the last time, the last time_

**Sometimes I wake up by the door**

**Now that you've gone, must be waiting for you**

**Even now when it's already over**

**I can't help myself from looking for you**

_I set fire to the rain_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face_

_Let it burn while I cried_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

_**I set fire to the rain**_

_**And I threw us into the flames**_

_**Where I felt somethin' die**_

_**'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh**_

_**Oh, no**_

_**Let it burn, oh**_

_**Let it burn**_

_**Let it burn**_

I smiled at Edward before the next song.

**There's a fire starting in my heart, **

**Reaching a fevered pitch and it's bringing me out the dark.**

_Finally, I can see you crystal clear, _

_Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare, _

_See how I'll leave with every piece of you, _

_Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

**There's a fire starting in my heart, **

**Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark.**

**The scars of your love remind me of us, **

**They keep me thinking that we almost had it all.**

**The scars of your love, they leave me breathless, **

**I can't help feeling, **

_We could have had it all, _

**(Your gonna wish you, never had met me) **

_Rolling in the deep, _

**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**

_You had my heart inside your hand, _

**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**

_And you played it to the beat._

**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**

_Baby, I have no story to be told, _

_But I've heard one on you and I'm gonna make your head burn, _

_Think of me in the depths of your despair, _

_Making a home down there as mine sure won't be shared, _

**The scars of your love remind me of us, **

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

**They keep me thinking that we almost had it all.**

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

**The scars of your love, they leave me breathless, **

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

**I can't help feeling, **

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_We could have had it all, _

**(Your gonna wish you, never had met me) **

_Rolling in the deep, _

**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**

_You had my heart inside your hand, _

**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**

_And you played it to the beat._

**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**

**Could have had it all, **

**Rolling in the deep, **

**You had my heart inside of your hands, **

**But you played it with a beating.**

_Throw your soul through every open door, _

_Count your blessings to find what you look for._

_Turn my sorrow into treasured gold, _

_You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you've sown._

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

**We could have had it all, **

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

**We could have had it all.**

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me), _

**It all, it all, it all.**

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_We could have had it all, _

**(Your gonna wish you, never had met me) **

_Rolling in the deep, _

**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**

_You had my heart inside your hand, _

**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**

_And you played it to the beat._

**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**

**Could have had it all, **

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me) _

**Rolling in the deep.**

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

**You had my heart inside of your hands, **

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me_

_**But you played it, **_

_**You played it, **_

_**You played it, **_

_**You played it to the beat.**_

After the song ended Adele said goodbye and left. I have two more songs to go. I really love this song it is one of the few songs that aren't so sad.

He is sensible and so incredible

And all my single friends are jealous

_(Well Jess was a little jealous in the begging, but she isn't any more after Mike proposed her, at least I think.)_

He says everything I need to hear and it's like

I couldn't ask for anything better

He opens up my door and I get into his car

And he says you look beautiful tonight

And I feel perfectly fine

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain

And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name

You're so in love that you act insane

And that's the way I loved you

Breakin' down and coming undone

It's a roller coaster kinda rush

And I never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I loved you

He respects my space

And never makes me wait

And he calls exactly when he says he will

He's close to my mother

Talks business with my father

He's charming and endearing

And I'm comfortable

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain

And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name

You're so in love that you act insane

And that's the way I loved you

Breakin' down and coming undone

It's a roller coaster kinda rush

And I never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I loved you

He can't see the smile I'm faking

And my heart's not breaking

Cause I'm not feeling anything at all

And you were wild and crazy

Just so frustrating intoxicating

Complicated, got away by some mistake and now

I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain

It's 2am and I'm cursing your name

I'm so in love that I acted insane

And that's the way I loved you

Breaking down and coming undone

It's a roller coaster kinda rush

And I never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I loved you oh, oh

And that's the way I loved you oh, oh

Never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I loved you

I, then, walked to Edward and took his hand and I dragged with me on stage, he never looked away from my eyes, he was grinning like a mad man. We sat at the piano and I began singing the next song.

Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall

But watching you stand alone

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath

Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

He gave me a kiss and then I saw him kneeling in front of me pulling a little box from his pocket. The crowd along with me gasped. On the background I could hear Bruno Mars's song "Marry me".

"Bella, ever since I saw you I fell in love with you, you make me a better person and I wouldn't want to lose you for anything in the world. Bella will you marry me?" I couldn't believe it I looked into his eyes.

"Yes, yes I'll marry you!" He put the beautiful ring on my finger and then he kissed me. Everyone was clapping their hands and cheering, I saw all the Cullens in backstage they were smiling and Alice had a video camera and probably recorded the moment. I took the microphone in my hands.

"That was all for tonight, I hope you enjoyed the concert. Good night New York!" I walked out of the stage and walked straight to my soon-to-be family.

**Well this is my longest chapter yet and I hope you like it. How do you think about the proposal, I'm not really good at romantic scenes so… Review plssss and make my day or better my night. *The picture of the ring is on my profile.**


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Bella P.O.V.**

Wow I can't believe how quick the time passed. Today's mine and Angela's wedding day. Yes, Angela is marring Alec, he told her about him being a vampire and just like me she didn't freak out. Both I and Angela are vampires now. We became pregnant last year and since we were dying our mates changed us. I have a beautiful daughter, Renesmee Angela Cullen, she is truly an angel. Angela has a boy, Adam Marian Volturi he has his father hair color but he looks exactly like his mother. Angela adapted very well at this life style. Both of us jumped over the newborn stage. Angela's gift is interesting; she knows everything about… well everything. We don't know how but she just knows. I discovered I am a shield which annoys Edward pretty much since he still can't read my mind.

"Come on Bells the ceremony is about to start." Charlie said from the door, his eyes were full of tears.

"You look stunning by the way."

"Thank you, dad." We decided that Charlie will walk with me down the aisle and Angela with Carlisle since her father was the priest. Alice is my maid of honor and Rosalie is Angela's. Emmett is Edward's best man and Demetri is Alec's. Obviously Renesmee is the flower girl and Adam is the ring bearer.

I took a deep breath and started descending the stairs holding Charlie's hand carefully. Behind me was Angela who looked just as nervous as me. The wedding march started and we started to walk. I spotted Edward sitting next to the priest looking more handsome than ever. Suddenly I felt the need to run and kiss the life out of him but that wouldn't be too polite. I was almost dragging Charlie down the aisle. After what seemed a long time we reached Edward and with a kiss on my cheek and the usual "take care of my girl or you'll be sorry" Charlie went to his place next to Renee.

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness…" I stopped paying attention after that. Fortunately I said "I do" at the right time and didn't make a fool of myself.

"And now I pronounce you husbands and wives. You may kiss the brides." The priest said to the both couples. Everything seemed to fade around me. I was finally Isabella Cullen. I smirked as I heard the two children next to us saying "Eww".

Everyone quickly gathered around to give us hugs and to wish us the best. The reception was amazing. Alice outdone herself, the decorations were amazing, the cake was huge even though only a few guests were actually eating. After a few hours it was finally time to go.

As we climbed in the car and said our final goodbyes I knew that life couldn't get any better.

**THE END?**

**Happy New Year! **

**So I knooow I didn't update in sooo long and that this chapter is short but I really wanted to finish this story as long as I was still in the winter break. I hope you like it and I want to thank you all for your reviews and alerts!**

**-Bebeyeah**


End file.
